It Takes Wisdom and Courage to get Milk
by Uutama
Summary: A short story of why the Lon Lon Milk heals so many hearts.


It Takes Wisdom and Courage to get Milk

I grabbed my green tunic and hat, whistling out of the door from my home. The red and blue of my shield was hard to see in the sun, but the metal glistened as if it were a goddess. Speaking of goddesses, I planned on seeing one. I was on my way to Hyrule Castle; it was my first Date with Zelda! After defeating Ganon, it was awkward at first, of course, but we started dating. I couldn't get over how wise she was! It seemed like she knew everything—math, history, science, literature, and even cooking! I bet she could cook something wonderful for me some day. On my stop to the castle, I passed shops along the way and said hi to all of the townsfolk. Town was lively, businesses were booming, and everyone was happy.

A girl named Malon, who worked at Lon Lon Ranch, stopped me while I was walking with a tug of the shirt.

"Link! Hi!" she giggled and folded her hands in front of her dress. She wore a white short sleeved top with a blue trim on the sleeves, along with a yellow ribbon around her neck and a purple and brown dress accompanied by leather boots.

"Oh, Malon. Hi there, how are you?" I could tell she liked me ever since we were kids. I admit, though, she did help me a lot on my quest.

"I'm doing just fine," she blushes. "Is Epona doing well? I miss her you know."

"Of course! I take her on rides everyday and feed her bunches of carrots ."

"Oh good. Do you think you could take me on a ride with you sometime?" she blushes again. "I want to see how much better you've gotten at riding since last time." Malon turns her read face away to hide her embarrassment.

"Sure thing. Not today, though. I have a date with Zelda!" I exclaimed proudly.

"O-Oh. Zelda, right." Malon seemed quite jealous and terribly unhappy at the fact I was with Zelda. She couldn't ever bear the possibility of me being with another woman. After a bit of silence, Malon walked away.

I continued on my path to Hyrule Castle. Unlike before, the guards let me through on a safe path to the castle. As I took the rising turn while following the path, the flowers all began to show. It was spring, so all of the daises and roses were blooming. I walked up to a few flowers and sniffed them. Taking my sword, I removed three daises and roses from the ground for Zelda. Moving on, I finally reached the door.

I entered Hyrule Castle through the draw bridge and saw Zelda in the garden—but there was something strange about her. I pulled out my lens of truth to see what was going on, and I ran after her; she was being raped by an invisible dead hand! The dead hands face was licking Zelda's pink pussy while all four of his hands that stuck out of the ground fisted her. Her ass and vagina were being butchered by the dead hand while Zelda bled heavily. My sword and shield were immediately in my hands and I began to attack.

"Link, help!" Zelda screamed.

"Unhand her, dead hand!" I demanded. "I'll kill you, bastard!"

I slashed at its head, but to no avail. The dead hand would not stop, and the Master Sword could not penetrate it. He lifted is head up to look at me, and all of a sudden he grew a giant penis! I knew this was bad—Zelda is a virgin! While I tried everything I could, ranging from my bow and arrows to my megaton hammer, nothing worked. The dead hand inserted his penis into Zelda and the juices began flowing—and bleeding. It broke her hymen, clearly. That bastard stole my woman and took her virginity! He kept moving in and out while his gray undead penis ripped her small pussy little by little. It was no longer pink, it was red—blood red. I knew just what I had to do. My tights came off and my weapons are put on the ground.

"Dead hand, move your arms!"

The dead hand moves his hands out of Zelda's ass and I took its place. Ready to have sex with my girl, I popped my penis head into her ass hole and she squealed happily. Enveloping my cock, Zelda's tight ass made me feel like the Great Fairy. I fucked her inch in and inch out while the dead hand butchered her pussy until my penis felt feverish. I fucked her asshole harder and harder until POP; I came my melting hot semen into her tight ass. I wasn't done yet, no, not by a long shot. I needed my girl to myself.

I pushed off the dead hand and followed up by throwing Zelda to the ground away from us. I had to finish this bastard off. I took my hard cock and stuffed it in the dead hand's ass. My juices made a mess on him, but he didn't like it. This was the only sword that could kill a dead hand, and I will use it. I fucked and fucked and fucked until I came again and killed the dead hand. Zelda was now all to myself.

"My hero." Zelda sighed for relief. "Give me your master sword, hero."

I went over to her and shoved my cock into her mouth. She sucked on my head, licking it in her mouth. She moved her tongue side to side on the top rim. Eventually, I moved it further into her throat. She made a gagging sound and kept at it. I took out my penis and slid it into her vagina. I stuck it all the way in and she moaned, "My hero! Fuck me hard!" My penis felt like a sickly man finally getting over his cold. I was delighted and horny, ready to fuck my woman until she cums. I wanted to make her cry for me. I moved my hips back a bit and lunged forward, further than before. "Oh Link! Oh shit! Fuck me Link!" I did just that. My penis was ready to explode. She rubbed her clitoris while my penis fucked her hole and rubbed her walls from the inside, driving her crazy. I slapped her ass and fucked her harder. Harder. Harder. Harder.

"Fuck!" I came so hard that I could have killed Ganon at least ten more times over.

"Oh shit!" Zelda's orgasm sounded sexy as all hell and her juices flowed all over my crotch. I collapsed on top of her and lay there with her, treasuring the moment. Overwhelmed, I kissed her and held her on the ground. I wanted to say "I love you," but I was out of breath. We got off the ground and dressed ourselves. On the way out, Zelda stopped me.

"Link, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" She grabbed my arm and pleaded, hugging me.

"Oh, sure. Why not? I don't mind."

We stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to order some milk and salad where we found Malon. She seemed unimpressed with the fact that I brought her here. Regardless, we ordered our food and finished eating. I started feeling a little strange, though. Zelda was acting odd as well…

Link will never understand how I feel about him, and damn that princess Zelda! I spiked their food with a love potion that will have both of them crawling all over my pussy. I want them both. Link's nice hard cock and Zelda's sweet breasts—I just want to drink both of their warm milk!

I walk back over to find that they have both finished their food, and I take off my shirt. Suddenly, they both got up and came toward me. Link on the left and Zelda on the right, they felt my breasts nice and tenderly. I was horny and moaning softly. Soon enough, Link started pinching my nipples, and Zelda started sucking on them. My moans gradually became louder and louder as the sweet but aggressive touches made my body feel unbelievable. Link joined in by licking instead of pinching and Zelda pulled my pants off. My pussy was soaking wet, dripping my juice quickly, second by second. I wanted to be fucked.

"Link, fuck my tender pussy. Fuck me Link!"

Link unattached his mouth from my nipples and I moaned. I wanted to feel his hard cock penetrate my slutty pussy. He took off his pants and stuffed his dick in my wet and tingling pussy. I could feel my walls tighten up while he moved around in my hole. I loved it. I lay on the floor and Link fucked me on the ground. Zelda took off her dress and sat above me while I licked her pussy. Link suddenly began to fuck me harder and harder as I moaned and sqealed for my life as if a murder were taking place. Zelda tasted so good, it was like a soup cup hanging above my face. She moaned and came right into my mouth, which made me explode and squirt as well. This made Link screw my pussy the hardest anyone could ever fuck. It was delightful, or even more so sexy. It was so hard inside of me, it felt like a stone was stuck in my vagina. I wanted to cum again! Suddenly I felt pressure; Link exploded inside of my tight little pink vagina. I came again, and Zelda began to lick my pussy with Link's dick thrusting deep inside of me. My vagina began to pulsate along with Link's cock. Nothing could feel any better than this.

This is the story of how I gained Courage and Wisdom to make my special Lon Lon Milk. I hope you enjoy it on your next visit. Tee-hee!


End file.
